The Animus Princess
by SayoriStories4ever
Summary: Since the death of Queen Glacier Snowflake has taken over as queen. Queen Snowflake and King Hailstorm are parents to two young dragonets. As these two children grow a rumor has been passed of one of them having the powers of an animus, but which of her young ones will have the legendary power? Is the rumor even true?


**The Animus Princess Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **By**

 **SayoriStories4ever**

* * *

 _Since the death of Queen Glacier Snowflake has taken over as queen. Queen Snowflake and King Hailstorm are parents to two young dragonets. As these two children grow a rumor has been passed of one of them having the powers of an animus, but which of her young ones will have the legendary power? Is the rumor even true?_

* * *

 **Hey guys, and welcome to my first Wings of Fire story! I'm Sayori and I plan on making this work one that will draw the attention of many Wings of Fire fans! Let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire it belongs specifically to Tui T. Sutherland (So do some of the adults)**

* * *

 **Rankings**

 **Queen:**

Queen Snowfall - Female - Mate: King Hailstorm - Dragonets: Princess Iceberg and Princess Frost

 **King:**

King Hailstorm - Male - Mate: Queen Snowfall - Dragonets: Princess Iceberg and Princess Frost

 **First Wall (Dragonets 6 years and under)**

 **First Circle:**

Princess Iceberg - Female - Parents: Queen Snowfall and King Hailstorm - Siblings: Princess Frost

Fallensnow - Male - Parents: First Circle Icecicle and First Circle Gust - Siblings: Snowpeak and Sleet

Snowpeak - Female - Parents: First Circle Icecicle and First Circle Gust - Siblings: Fallensnow and Sleet

Glint - Male - Parents: First Circle Everest and First Circle Lynx - Siblings: None

 **Second Circle:**

Sleet - Male - Parents: First Circle Icecicle and First Circle Gust - Siblings: Fallensnow and Snowpeak

Snap - Male - Parents: Second Circle Ermine and Second Circle Changbai - Siblings: Hawk, Storm, and Dew

Dew - Female - Parents: Second Circle Ermine and Second Circle Changbai - Siblings: Hawk, Storm, and Snap

 **Third Circle:**

Storm - Male - Parents: Second Circle Ermine and Second Circle Changbai - Siblings: Hawk, Snap, and Dew

Whistle - Female - Parents: Deceased - Siblings: Feather (her twin sister)

Feather - Female - Parents: Deceased - Siblings: Whistle (her twin sister)

Hawk - Male - Parents: Second Circle Ermine and Second Circle Changbai - Siblings: Storm, Snap, and Dew

 **Fourth Circle:**

River - Male - Parents: Third Circle Alba and Fourth Circle Igloo - Siblings: None

 **Fifth Circle:**

Rain - Female - Parents: Seventh Circle Dewdrop and Seventh Circle Spider - Siblings: Cloud, Stone, and Silver

Cloud - Male - Parents: Seventh Circle Dewdrop and Seventh Circle Spider - Siblings: Rain, Stone, and Silver

Shadow - Male - Parents: Fifth Circle Crystal and Fifth Circle Hail - Siblings: Lily

 **Sixth Circle:**

Stone - Male - Parents: Seventh Circle Dewdrop and Seventh Circle Spider - Siblings: Rain, Silver, and Cloud

Lily - Female - Parents: Fifth Circle Crystal and Fifth Circle Hail - Siblings: Shadow

Silver - Female - Parents: Seventh Circle Dewdrop and Seventh Circle Spider - Siblings: Rain, Stone, and Cloud

 **Seventh Circle:**

Princess Frost - Female - Parents: Queen Snowfall and King Hailstorm - Siblings: Princess Iceberg

 **Second Wall (Dragons 7 years or older)**

 **First Circle:**

Lynx - Female - Mate: Everest - Dragonets: Glint

Gust - Male - Mate: Icecicle - Dragonets: Fallensnow, Snowpeak, and Sleet

Icecicle - Female - Mate: Gust - Dragonets: Fallensnow, Snowpeak, and Sleet

Everest - Male - Mate: Lynx - Dragonets: Glint

 **Second Circle:**

Ermine - Male - Mate: Changbai - Dragonets: Snap, Dew, Storm, and Hawk

Changbai - Female - Mate: Ermine - Dragonets: Snap, Dew, Storm, and Hawk

 **Third Circle:**

Alba - Female - Mate: Igloo - Dragonets: River

 **Fourth Circle:**

Icecube - Male - Mate: None - Dragonets: None

Igloo - Male - Mate: Alba - Dragonets: River

Belle - Female - Mate: None - Dragonets: None

 **Fifth Circle:**

Crystal - Female - Mate: Hail - Dragonets: Shadow and Lily

Hail - Male - Mate: Crystal - Dragonets: Shadow and Lily

 **Sixth Circle:**

Dove - Female - Mate: None - Dragonets: None

 **Seventh Circle:**

Dewdrop - Female - Mate: Spider - Dragonets: Rain, Cloud, Stone, and Silver

Spider - Male - Mate: Dewdrop - Dragonets: Rain, Cloud, Stone, and Silver

* * *

~Normal P.O.V.~

Queen Qlacier laid dead on the ground in front of the to-be queen Snowfall. Snowfall stood tall and triumphant before leaning down and picking up her mother. She dragged Queen Glacier's body into veiw of the IceWing dragons.

"I, Princess Snowfall, have defeated my mother and thus earned the title as new queen!" Snowfall roared. There were some shocked gasps before all the surrounding dragons bowed before her, "I will now be known as Queen Snowfall and Hailstorm, my mate, will be addressed as King Hailstorm!" Hailstorm stood tall with near the same amount of pride at being announced the new king. Queen Snowfall burried her mother and flew back to her room with satisfaction. She prepared the old queen's room for herself and King Hailstorm, and she laid down on the bedding. Hailstorm soon joined her in the sparkling ice bedroom.

"You told me you were pregnant with dragonets." Hailstorm stated before asking, "Was it really wise to fight your mother when our son's and/or daughter's lives were dependant on your victory?" Snowfall nodded.

"I don't care if it was wise or not." She replied hastily, "I needed to be queen so they could live a princess life. Besides, I won didn't I? It doesn't matter!" Hailstorm opened his mouth to speak, but he then shut it thinking it would be best to let his mate think what she wished to think. He simply nodded and flew off.

"I can't wait for them to come!" He called back as he soared out of sight.

"I guess he didn't quite get that they are due tomorrow..." The pregnant IceWing sighed. She whirled around as she heard a mist forming behind her.

"Hello young queen." The mist spoke. Snowfall jumped quickly into a battle stance.

"Who are you?" She asked, "What do you want?" The mist laughed as it formed into a powerful looking IceWing dragon.

"Do not be afraid dear Queen Snowfall." The mist dragon said, "I have no name, but those who have seen me call me Mist. I have come here to tell you about your to-be princess young ones. I do not mean any harm." Snowfall relaxed a little, but she stayed wary.

"Alright, _Mist_ , what do you have to say about my dragonets." Her voice came out harsh and tense, but she didn't even slightly regret the tone.

"No need to be rude! I already told you my name didn't I?" Mist didn't seem fazed as if it happened every time she appeared before another dragon (which it did), "You are to have two daughters. One will be an animus dragon. Be careful choosing and do not choose on simple things. It does not matter their rank. I believe you should understand this now so I shall take my leave." Queen Snowfall stood in shock as the dragon in front of her returned to mist before disappearing all together.

"An... A - animus?!" She half asked and half exclaimed, "Is... Is this a prank?! Is this really real?!"

* * *

 **The next chapter will go a bit into the future :)**

 **Please pm me if you have any ideas. I will not accept anything from the reviews besides constructive criticism which I will of course try to apply on all my writing.**

 **R &R**

 **Sayori, out!**


End file.
